


Pull me closer

by siyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyoo/pseuds/siyoo
Summary: She can only concentrate on what is snuggling onto her, she notices every oh so little detail, everything she has already seen but only now has come to realize she is in love with.





	Pull me closer

“When did it get dark outside?” Yoohyeon thinks to herself while looking around the room with tired eyes. The room is completely dark, the only light in the room comes from the still running TV. 

The girls had decided to binge watch all Marvel movies. She must have fallen asleep at some point. She can smell fresh popcorn and some booze; the other girls must still be awake and watching the movie. As she tries to sit up, because she slipped down a bit on the sofa whilst sleeping. 

She looks around the room and sees Jiu and Sua talking intensely about whether Ironman or Captain America would win in a fight; Yoohyeon must have fallen asleep a long time ago because she remembers watching the Avengers, and now they are already at Civil War. 

Dami, Gahyeon and Handong are playing some kind of card game while joking around. The air in the room is thick, the lighting is absolutely terrible and Yoohyeon tries to make out where Siyeon is, as she feels something moving against her side. She looks down and catches Siyeon adjusting in her sleep and clinging onto her. Her head lying on Yoohyeon’s chest, her arms wrapped around her and grabbing her tightly whilst wiggling to find a comfortable position. 

Yoohyeon looks her up and down, taking in every inch of the young girl lying on her. She carefully moves her hand towards Siyeon’s beautifully dark brown hair, it’s a little messed up from sleeping, she starts stroking her hair softly. 

Siyeon’s hair is blocking her face and Yoohyeon slowly moves the strands of hair back where they belong only to reveal the face they have been hiding. Yoohyeon stops for a moment, just looking at Siyeon and all of a sudden, all the sound around her, the laughter, the lowkey arguing from the girls and the loud film music start to fade away. 

She can only concentrate on what is snuggling onto her, she notices every oh so little detail, everything she has already seen but only now has come to realize she is in love with. The way she has a little smile on her lips while she is sleeping, the warmth of her body that she normally only feels for a short amount of time when they hug, but now she feels it continuously. The little light brown mole she has above her lip that she always tries to cover up with makeup, although Yoohyeon keeps on telling her it looks absolutely adorable. 

Yoohyeon still running her hand through Siyeon’s hair, slips her arm under the other girl’s body with caution not to wake her because it would be a shame to disturb this moment of peace. 

She pulls Siyeon a little closer so she can slowly lay down together with her. Yoohyeon now lying next to Siyeon, stretched out on the couch, the other girl still resting her head on Yoohyeon’s chest and arms wrapped around her. Yoohyeon looks down at her and moves her arm, that isn’t trapped under the other girl’s torso, towards Siyeon’s waist and stokes her side softly. 

She slowly moves her eyes up to her face to now meet beautiful deep dark brown eyes staring right back at her. She freezes, still looking directly into Siyeon’s eyes, the other girl mumbles something inaudible with a sleepy voice, Yoohyeon looks at her with a confused look, tilting her head to the side. 

Siyeon lets out a soft laugh that’s more of a breath than a laugh, with the most beautiful smile imaginable, which only confuses the other girl more. Siyeon wiggles herself up to Yoohyeon’s ear not loosening the hug even the tiniest bit.  With her lips brushing against the other girl’s ear she whispers with a raspy voice: “enjoying the view?” with a smirk on her face Siyeon presses her lips against Yoohyeon’s neck right before laying her head back onto her chest and snuggling up to her.


End file.
